


(We're Never Forever) I'm Coming Back

by Synnerxx



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Altered States, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: JD and Tyler smoke together and have some fun.





	(We're Never Forever) I'm Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> for the kinktober/kink bingo card prompt: altered states.

“You sure you wanna smoke with me? You’ll get in trouble at work.” JD plucks a joint out of his stash along with his lighter. 

“It’ll just be a fine and I can pay that. Not like Breezango is actually wrestling right now anyway. Don’t get me wrong, the Fashion Files stuff is really fun to do, but I’d like to get back in the ring too.” Tyler pouts, following JD out onto the back patio. 

JD nods, sitting down on the swing bench, holding it still with a foot braced on the ground so Tyler can sit down. “Yeah, it’s dumb that they aren’t letting you wrestle since ‘Dango is okay again.”

Tyler sits down on the bench next to JD. “They don’t really know what to do with us other than the Fashion Files. It’s dumb and I hate it.”

JD puts the joint between his lips and sparks his lighter, lighting the joint and inhaling deeply before putting his lighter back in his pocket. His voice is strained from holding in the smoke when he speaks. “Right. I would too. Can you talk to them or something?”

Tyler watches JD light the joint and take a hit off of it. “I’ve tried, both of us have. But they just brush us off and promise us that they’re working on something for us. It’s a waste of time.”

JD exhales the smoke, passing the joint to Tyler as Tyler talks, rocking the swing slowly with his foot. “That sucks. I’m sorry, babe.”

Tyler takes a hit off the joint and holds the smoke in. “Not your fault. Just the way it goes in this business.” He hands the joint back to JD.

JD takes it and inhales the smoke. “I could never be a wrestler. Not just for the physical shit and all the exhausting travel everywhere, but the way it’s all so political backstage and you’re basically treated like you’re puppets. No thanks. I mean, all the respect for everyone in the locker rooms, but I just couldn’t do it.” 

“You have to really love wrestling to be in WWE. It’s the biggest name in wrestling, so if you wanna be on the grandest stage of them all….” Tyler trails off and takes a hit off the joint, passing it back to JD.

JD hums, feeling the soft warmth fuzzing the edges of his consciousness as the high creeps up on him. “It just sucks that you all work your asses off and you still get the short end of the stick so much of the time.” He takes a hit, flicking the ashes off of the end of the joint.

Tyler watches JD, staring at him like he thinks he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. “Yeah, I know. Look how long they left me in NXT, even though I was more the ready to be called up.”   
“Right.” JD passes the joint back to Tyler.

“Anyway, enough about the suckfest that is work. What’s going on with you, Squishy?” Tyler takes a pull off of the joint.

“Childcare, mostly. Doing some work with the production company. Not much exciting stuff.” JD shifts and stretches out along the bench, his head resting in Tyler’s lap. He takes the joint when Tyler hands it to him, stretching an arm out over the patio and flicking the ashes off the end of it again before he takes a drag. 

Tyler’s fingers curl into JD’s hair, mostly dry and without product from his shower. JD purrs, eyes closing as Tyler’s nails slide along his scalp. He shivers, goosebumps rising along his arms. He holds the joint up to Tyler’s lips, letting him take a hit off of it. He drops his arm down over the edge of the bench, putting the end of the joint out by dragging it along the concrete.

Tyler keeps stroking his fingers through JD’s hair, enjoying the soft silkiness of it. The high settles over him like a soft, warm blanket. It’s not super intense and doesn’t make him feel out of control, which he likes. He just feels loose and relaxed and a little like he’s floating. There’s a slow curl of heated desire flowing through his veins too, a pleasant little shot of lust that makes his cock twitch a little. 

JD makes a soft noise and turns his head, scooting closer to Tyler’s zipper. He presses kisses against it, tracing the shape of Tyler’s cock through his jeans with his tongue. He leaves a damp outline on Tyler’s jeans, but Tyler doesn’t care. He moans as he tightens his fingers in JD’s hair, his cock hardening even more now. JD mouths at the rough denim fabric, getting it nice and wet, before he rolls gracefully off the swing and gets on his knees between Tyler’s legs.

“Oh, fuck, Squish…” Tyler lets out a breathy moan, watching JD move. He pushes his fingers back into JD’s hair to ground himself. 

JD pops the button and pulls down the zipper on Tyler’s jeans, tugging them down far enough to draw his cock out. He curls his hand around the base, looking up at Tyler through his lashes as he gives the head a teasing lick. Tyler meets his gaze and moans, scratching his nails along JD’s scalp in encouragement. 

JD moans and takes the tip of Tyler’s cock into his mouth, the tip of his tongue sliding along the slit. Precome spills across his tongue and he moans, relaxing his jaw and throat. He starts to bob his head on Tyler, hand stroking what he doesn’t have in his mouth. 

Tyler presses his head back into the back of the swing, moaning louder. He uses the swing to give himself leverage to rock into JD’s mouth. JD lets him do it, moving with him as Tyler fucks his mouth.

The high makes the pleasure even better, more intense somehow. Even the buzzing seems amplified. Maybe he’s just more aware of it, hyperfocusing on it the way he is now because it feels so fucking good. He doesn't know, but he loves the wet heat of JD’s mouth and the pleasure that JD deals to him. He feels like he’s floating higher and higher and he never wants to come down.

Too soon though, he can feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. The bright ball of pleasure coils tighter and tighter before it explodes and he comes with a choked shriek of absolute bliss. He pulls hard on JD’s hair accidentally, caught up in the rush of his orgasm, feeling like he might just float away if he doesn’t have something to hold onto. 

JD works to swallow everything that Tyler gives him down, but he’s been sloppy enough that some of it spills down onto his chin, despite his best efforts. He moans around his mouthful when Tyler pulls his hair, his cock throbbing hard in his yoga pants, leaving a damp patch of precome on the fabric. He lets Tyler rock against his face, riding out the waves of pleasure that ruin him.

Tyler moans and whimpers as the aftershocks do him in more. Slowly he stills, the afterglow settling over him. He hisses softly when JD pulls off of his cock and straightens out his clothing for him. He opens his eyes and looks down at JD, moving to quickly reverse their positions. 

JD makes a soft sound of surprise when he finds himself sitting on the bench where Tyler just was and Tyler on his knees before him. He raises his hips and lets Tyler pull his yoga pants down far enough that his cock springs out, hard and ready. Tyler moans and wraps a hand around the base, immediately swallowing JD all the way down his throat. He wants to taste JD now. 

Tyler sets up a fast pace as he starts moving his head on JD’s length, sucking him hard enough to hollow his cheeks on his length. He knows what will get JD off the fastest and that’s what he wants. 

JD slides his fingers in Tyler’s hair, moaning and whining as Tyler takes him apart with lips and tongue. His cock pulses and throbs with Tyler’s frantic movements pushing him closer and closer to the edge until he can’t help himself. He comes with a choked off cry, shuddering as he spills himself down Tyler’s throat. Tyler eagerly swallows it all down, not missing a single drop. He lets JD’s hips buck against his face as JD rides out his orgasm.

Slowly, JD sinks back into the couch, panting. “Fuck. So good.”

Tyler cleans him up with lips and tongue and pulls his yoga pants back up for him. “Yeah?”

JD hums, still feeling high, finding it a little hard to form words. “Always is.”

Tyler beams a little goofily, still high, and crawls back up to sit next to JD. He slumps down enough to rest his head on JD’s shoulder. “I love you, Squishy.”

“I love you too.” JD reaches out and laces their fingers together, squeezing Tyler’s hand softly.

Tyler smiles and keeps it to himself how much he really adores JD, knowing some things are better left unspoken between them.

Soon, JD breaks the silence with a comment about the stars and the thought gets pushed aside in favor of their dopey conversation about aliens and outer space anyway.


End file.
